Prom
by rubywolfstar
Summary: The titans are going to prom. Robin has Star, Cyborg has a nano-chip thingy and Raven has?
1. No one asked

Sry! The other computer wouldn't space! GRRRR! So Mimi is helping me on her's.any how here it is!

Disclaimer:I do not own teen titans(too bad ) but I do own a pair of girls Vans skate shoes!(YAHOOOOO!)

:( just 4 the record the yahoo thing was Mimi... and I do not own yahoo either (do **_you_** Yahoo?...or ...YAHOO-OO!?)

****

PROM DAY

'Robin has Starfire and Cyborg has some new nano-chip (Is that what it would be?) creation of his,' Raven thought.

"Time to bring on the meditation," she said to herself as she started to float and mumble her three famous words.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she said before getting interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Ah-Um, uh Raven?" he said, nervously looking around.

" What Beast Boy?" asked Raven, rolling her eyes.

"Well you see, um, I don't have a date for the prom tonight and I know that you don't have one either, so I was wondering, uh, do you wanna go with me?" he asked rather swiftly and shyly.

"I would rather stay here and meditate," said Raven, meditating once again.

'To keep my mind off of you,' she thought sadly.

Right when Beast Boy left Robin and Cyborg walked in, telling Raven that it was time to go.

She looked at the floor.

"I'm not going," she said.

"Why, do you want to stay here and be miserable?" asked Robin.

Raven glared him.

"No," she responded.

" Or do you wanna eat the last slice f pizza?" asked Cyborg as Beast boy walked in…eating the last piece of pizza.

"Yeeahh, about the pizza," he said innocently.

Raven sighed." Besides, no one asked me to go," she said.

" I did!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Like I said, no one asked me," said Raven.

Beast Boy threw away his pizza in frustration, muttered "unfair" under his breath and left the room.

Robin and Cyborg left too, after hearing Starfire yell that there was a long and black thing that growled and had wheels…only to find out that it was a limo.

NEW AND INPROVED! YAY!!!! love ya! next chappie out...in a sec k?

rubywolfstar A.K.A. the raven and BB queen who will make a cat fight between to characters! MU-HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!(cough cough...heh heh...water?)


	2. Can I still go and MIMI?

here is chappie! read or DIE!

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans (too bad) or backstreet boys (thank GOD). Or anything but the story idea.

Can I still go?

Just before the titans left for the Prom which was being held in a reserved room one of the local restaurants, Raven came to the door that B.B. being the last one was going out and she grabbed his purple spandex "tuxedo" by the collar.

He screamed "MONSTER!" she shushed him, rolled her eyes and whispered so the other titans couldn't hear.

"I know it is last minute and all but do you think I can still go to the prom with you?"

B.B. gave her aI am-going-to-tell-you-something-devastating look and said "Well ya know I am VERY popular with the girls and got lot's of call from them"

"yah sure" raven said in her head.

"But I think I can squeeze you in." he finely finished.

So they both walked to the limo in a hurry so robin would not be mad at them for being tardy.

When they got to the restaurant the song Dirty Pop by Backstreet was playing Beast Boy jumped up and started dancing some really tacky 70's dance moves, they weren't even in there reserved room yet so there was a girl and her mom buying some pizza and the mom covered the girls eyes and shut her own she did that until Robin made B.B. stop.

It really was a scary sight.

They got to the dance room and it was BEAUTIFUL but how unfortunate for Robin it was filled with MANY earthly things so there were a lot of questions from a VERY confused Starfire.

But before Robin could answer anything a very familiar, very excited, very…CRAZED… Mimi who ran in holding an autograph book…with BB's picture on it.

"BB I LOVE YOU!" She exclaimed whole-heartedly.

"Um, who told **_you _**I was here?" asked BB.

"SLADE!" She exclaimed once again.

Robin's eyes widened.

"SLADE? SLADE?"

The first two times were VERY questionable.

His eyes narrowed to slits.

"Slade," the third one he hissed.

Starfire gave him a look.

"Robin, you promised," she said in a pitiful, yet accusing, tone.

"Right, sorry," said Robin quickly.

"Uh, guys, Raven and Mimi are making a scene," said Cyborg, pointing to Mimi and Raven.

Raven walked over to Mimi, who was drooling while looking at BB.

"So…Mimi," said Raven.

"Raven," said Mimi in a tone while wiping her mouth.

Raven narrowed her eyes and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Look, if this is about BB, then back off," said Mimi.

Raven growled and her eyes glowed white as she looked at the punch bowl.

MEANWHILE…

"Come on! Bring it on!" shouted Bravery as she saw Mimi.

Happy giggled.

"Pour it on her, it'll be FUNNY!" she said in a singsong voice.

Jealousy pouted.

"How come _I _never get to pour stuff on people?" she whined.

Anger growled.

"Oh quit it! Pour it. She deserves it," she growled.

Intelligence sighed and looked up from her book, pushing up her thick glasses.

"Don't do it. Beast Boy will think ill of you and might not ever talk to you again," she said urgently.

Raven picked up the bowl and put it over Mimi's head and…

Oh wait…film jam. Dang it! Heh heh heh, evil cliffhanger. Review or you will be put in Raven's room!!! And the cat fight begins!!!!

rubywolfstar


End file.
